paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rephaim/DischordianJoy
This page is the personal history/Gnosis of User:DischordianJoy. As someone who identifies as a celestial otherkin, or an otherkin of angelic descent, I have done quite a bit of soul-searching in order to finally realize that yes I am a member of the Rephaim clan of Nephilim. As all claims of otherkinism must be taken with a grain of salt, I understand completely that my personal beliefs can only be understood by others as UPG, or Unverified Personal Gnosis, and do not expect my beliefs to be held by anyone but myself. That being said, I now feel confident enough to delve into my explanation of our origins. Raphael, The Father I believe that Raphael is the father of the Rephaim. I have memories of him, a beautiful figure bathed in light, who descended to me as a child to tell me that he would always watch over me. I know that I feel other, and I know that I have always had a purpose given to me by my spiritual parents. I also know that I fulfill a specific role, a balance between the ethereal and the physical. Raphael and I have similar memories as well as a deep spiritual connection to one another. This is why I feel he is the father of my clan. Raphael, The Angel Raphael is known most often as an archangel of the Hebrew God and mentioned by name in the non-canonical books of Tobit and Enoch as well as by description in the book of Revelations. He is an angel of healing to these groups, and his name means "God Heals". Raphael is the patron of all healers, and is usually called on to protect against illness of the mind and body. However, as with all things within UPG, my definition of who Raphael truly is depends on my interactions with him as an individual, in this lifetime and others. Raphael as I know him exists currently in human form as a walk-in, a type of otherkin who was not born but who became human by agreement with a human host. Essentially his soul entered into a human body at the age of eighteen after agreeing with the original soul to trade places. We have spoken at great length about the subject of who he is and Who he works for, information that is backed up by my own memories of past lives that we have shared together. For ease of understanding, Raphael as I understand him will hereafter be referred to as RaphaelG, and the Hebrew Raphael as RaphaelH. RaphaelG's existence is dependent on Gaia, the Titaness of the Earth, who is understood to be both the planet that we walk on and the spirit of that planet. According to RaphaelG, She created him in order to protect Herself and the creations that exist within and on Her. He is a force to be reckoned with, and I have witnessed some of the psychic and preternatural abilities that he possesses with my own eyes and mind. RaphaelG identifies as an angel in that he is a servant of a Deity who was created to fulfill a specific role. He identifies most strongly with the element of fire, particularly the ability of fire to purify and cleanse within its destructive path. He also is connected with the wolf, drawn to it because of its beauty, strength in numbers, loyalty, and indomitable spirit. Are RaphaelG and RaphaelH the same entity? Yes, I'd have to say that they are. Without doing any research on the subject, RaphaelG told me of the tale of Tobit as is in the book of Tobit. He also presents an uncanny knack to healing wounds, both on himself and others. He rarely scars, and has healed cuts almost instantly before my eyes. DischordianJoy 21:02, 30 April 2008 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__